1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to practice golf devices for detecting and indicating automatically the quality of individual golf swings.
More particularly, the present invention relates to electronic devices for measuring certain selected characteristics of a golf swing, for deriving from the resulting electrical signals information as to the ball flight that would normally result, for computing one or more overall evaluations of the swing, and for displaying the resulting data to the player.
The invention utilizes a captive or simulated ball, and obtains all the necessary information by sensing the movement of the club head. Movement of the club head during a practice swing is measured by a distinct group of sensors, typically comprising photosensors or phototransistors which respond to the shadow of the club head formed by a single light source. Although the sensors of each group are suitably arranged to measure a particular feature of the swing or to perform a specific function, the output from each group is typically employed in the computation of one or more than one basis for swing evaluation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Golf swing practice devices of the type described in the field of invention are not new and the practice device of the present invention typically performs some of its functions in a conventional manner. However, other features of detection and operation are completely new, or utilize new principles of operation. With regard to the prior art, one golf swing analyzor employs light beams and photosensors for measuring club movement, but with only a one-to-one display of the light beams that are intercepted. This prior art device also includes a signal sensor for supplying plate voltage to some of its vacuum tubes in response to the back swing of the club, thereby "arming" the system. However, accidental arming may possibly occur when the player merely intends to address the ball with preliminary pre-swing club movements or "waggles".
In addition, some prior art device sense lateral position of the swinging club head by means of two spaced rows of sensors positioned laterally of the club head swing path and thus accurate lateral club head positions cannot be detected due to the interrupted spacing of sensors.
Furthermore, most prior art devices do not provide structure for detecting club head height or other vertical characteristics of club head movement.
Other prior art patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,569 issued to Luis W. Alvarez and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,563 issued to Frank MacKniesh.
It is a principal object of the present invention to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art golf practice devices and to provide a golf practice device which is simpler in construction and more accurate in its sensing capabilities.